This invention relates to an automatic telephone dialing mechanism separably attached to various mass-distributed inert media formats such as books, magazines, newspapers or direct mail packages, or incorporated into customized personal service cards, for connecting a consumer with interactive media such as centralized telemarketing systems and the like.
Various types of telephone related interactive purchasing or other marketing-type systems are known.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,697, there is disclosed a complex interactive purchasing system which enables a user's television to become a shopping terminal. The T.V. antenna receives broadcast signals from a transmitter station including a centralized computer system, and feeds the signals through a controller which continuously modulates and decodes the RF information. From the decoded information, the controller recognizes the address of discrete blocks of information as they are received. The viewer selects the block of information which he wants to see by means of a keyboard provided on the controller. The viewer may also indicate that he/she desires to purchase a particular item displayed on the T.V. by depressing the appropriate keys on the keyboard. The controller then generates DTMF dialing tones corresponding to the telephone number of the store from which the item may be purchased, and feeds the signals to an associated acoustic coupler on which the hand set of the user's telephone rests. In this manner, the telephone number of the appropriate store is automatically dialed.
There as also been some limited utilization of a marketing system involving broadcasting dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signals, i.e., the "touch tone" signals heard when dialing a pushbutton telephone, over television and/or radio, thereby allowing consumers to have a predetermined telephone number automatically dialed merely by holding a telephone next to the television or radio speaker. This system has undesirable constraints insofar as the consumer's telephone must be located close to the television and/or radio, and use of the system is limited to the specific broadcast periods. Moreover, technological problems may be created by the simultaneous automatic dialing of a single number by, potentially, thousands of consumers.
There are many other interactive systems involving automatic dialing of telephones. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,925, the patentee proposes to integrate a telephone with a standard television receiver so that repertory stored telephone numbers may be recalled for display on the television receiver screen before being automatically dialed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,579, discloses a radio paging receiver having a memory for storing caller's telephone numbers. The pager is also provided with a converter which supplies DTMF tones corresponding to the caller's telephone number, so that with the aid of an amplifier and audio speaker, the caller's number can be recalled from the pager memory and automatically dialed by holding the pager over the microphone of a telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,204, discloses optical reading of telephone numbers stored in a barcode format on various types of storage media, followed by automatic dialing of a telephone number after a user passes a reading wand over the proper barcode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,107 discloses an entirely voice controlled telephone dialing system utilizing voice recognition techniques and visual displays.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,467 and 4,451,701, systems are disclosed by which users at remote locations can access host computers by telephone.
In accordance with the present invention, mass-distributed (via subscription, direct mail, or retail sales) print or other media is relied upon to distribute mechanisms by which individual consumers, at locations and times of their own choosing, can have automatic access to centralized information systems or other sources of products or services. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatic telephone dialing mechanism preprogrammed to automatically dial a single telephone number, typically, but not necessarily, a 700, 800 or 900 area code number. The automatic dialing mechanism is intended to be associated with various kinds of inert media, such as magazines (including catalogues), books, newspapers, direct mail packages advertising product and/or services, etc.
Alternatively, the automatic dialing device may be incorporated into customized service cards such as personal business cards, long distance dialing cards (for dialing phone company access or charge numbers), credit cards and the like.
In each case, the invention includes a single microchip preprogrammed to store and recall a specific predetermined telephone number and to produce a corresponding train of DTMF dialing tone signals; a speaker; a battery; and a switch for acutating the device, all of which are mounted on a substrate constructed of relatively stiff but flexible paper, paperboard, plastic or other suitable material.
As will be appreciated, the automatic dialing mechanism can be utilized repetitively, depending only on the life of the battery, which could be made replaceable for certain application if so desired.
The single chip microprocessor includes a tone generator which converts the microprocessor-stored information, i.e., the telephone number, into corresponding DTMF tones which are applied to a speaker or other sound transducer. The switch mechanism, which may be a simple Mylar-type switch conventionally used on melody greeting cards and the like, permits the user to activate the automatic dialer whenever and wherever he/she chooses. Simply by actuating the device and holding it next to the microphone of a telephone, the preprogrammed number is automatically dialed to connect the user with the information, product, service, or other source.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the automatic dialing mechanism is removably bound into magazines or books, in association with related advertising. For example, a one or two page advertisement for products, services, subscriptions, etc. will include an automatic dialer mounted on a two-ply card attached between the pages of the magazine or book in a manner similar to subscription cards and other "mail-in" type cards. Typically, the card will contain printed matter relating the card to the advertisement, along with instructions on how to use the card. The preprogrammed telephone number will connect the user directly with the company featured in the advertisement, a telemarketing center, or other information source.
In a related aspect, the magazine may be in the form of a catalogue by which the user may order products or services by phone. The present invention permits the user/consumer to directly and quickly access the source, thus eliminating the need for filling out order forms, and mailing delays.
Where the magazine or other media format contains products from a number of sources, the telephone number may connect the user with a telemarketing system which will then further direct the call to the corresponding source. In an alternative mode, the card itself may include a number of extensions, for example, 1 through 10, with each extension corresponding to a particular store or other source. Once connected to the centralized telemarketing system, the user simply provides the appropriate extension number and is then directly connected to the corresponding source.
In another embodiment, the inert media format may be newspapers which include free standing inserts incorporating automatic dialing cards as previously described.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the inert media format may comprise direct mail packages including automatic dialer reply cards of the type described hereinabove, as a substitute for the traditional reply-by-mail type cards.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the invention, customized and/or personalized service cards are constructed so as to incorporate an automatic dialing mechanism preprogrammed with the phone number of a product or service source distributing the card. These are particularly adapted for repetitive use applications, such as long distance telephone dialing, Dial-A-Joke, Dial-A-Prayer, stock quotations, T.V. home shopping networks, credit cards, personal business cards and the like. Additional applications are described further herein.
In each of the above embodiments, the automatic dialing mechanism per se is incorporated into a card-like structure suitable for the particular application. Generally, the card will include a two-ply arrangement with the automatic dialer mechanism mounted between the plies. The card also includes, in a preferred arrangement, a fold-over flap portion which serves to open or close the actuating switch. It will be further understood that the components of the automatic dialer mechanism are miniaturized to the extent of permitting a card dimension on the order of four inches by two inches, or even less, depending on end use requirements. For a magazine or book insert, the card may be formed with an additional tab-like portion which can be inserted through the binding to removably attach the card. A similar arrangement may be used for newspapers, or, alternatively, the card may be attached to a free standing insert by conventional low-tack adhesive.
In related aspects, this invention concerns specific methods by which a user interacts, at the front end, with inert media to directly access an interactive media such as a telemarketing system; and to methods by which the interactive media responds to specific types of calls.
In another related aspect, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing an automatic dialing card device.
In brief summary, the present invention provides, for the first time, an automated link between inert media, consumers, and interactive media, with the significant advantage that response by the user/consumer is simplified to a degree heretofore unattainable in the prior art.
Additional objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows, in further conjunction with the accompanying drawings.